oc_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Agil Anzlovar
Agil is a child living in Glade Park, Colorado. She lives with her single mother and older brother who support the household, and she's attending her last year at the local elementary school where she hasn't built up the best reputation with her teachers or her peers. But aside from that, she's quick and rather witty for her young age, and is definitely socialized with the rest of the people in town, knowing just a little bit of every one of them. When she's not out and about the town, she's usually wandering off into the woods or an old hiking trail that hasn't been tread upon much in recent years. Concept and Creation Agil was created from a small idea pertaining to possibly the oldest draft of "Of Machines and Men", where she was a nameless female character who befriended the then nameless version of Pin, but grew up without him and left him as she entered adulthood. However, after the idea was brought back into light and a setting was chosen, Agil was brought back, but instead would be a more constant character who would stay with Pin through their childhood and likely into adulthood. For a time she was considered to be male, but was changed to female as to balance out the gender dynamic between the two. But to prevent her from being a flat, two-dimensional companion character, I decided to make her just as important as a main protagonist in the story like Pin was. Agil also has a lot of basis from my own childhood memories, such as trying to be a cool tomboy when I still adored Barbie and My Little Pony, or being strongly influenced by my older sister (or brother in Agil's case) and acting somewhat more mature than my peers. However I tried not to make her a 100% self insert, and thus mixed in some other traits that I've seen in child characters Personality Agil is no special snowflake. She has no extraordinary talents, no fascinating oddity about herself, nor anything that could ever make her personally special. But she still certainly has her own unique personality even from such a ordinary American background. Agil has a bit of a tough exterior, hard to really get under her skin, and she's always willing to bite back at someone should they truly displease her. At a young age, the girl experienced her fair share of bullying, and her mother had never told her to be submissive and ignore the bullies, but rather fight back and prove to them that she wouldn't be their victim. She has held true to those words ever since, and has grown to be a very assertive, blunt, and very witty child that will have no regard for someone's emotions if it means that her point is proven correct. Agil also tends to get bored rather easily in a controlled environment, school being the best example of this. She has an extremely apathetic attitude towards her classes, avoids her homework no matter how much her family tries to make her participate, and finds the most entertainment getting on her teacher's nerves. That, combined with carelessness towards the emotions of her peers, has sent her to the principal's office many times and earned herself a reputation among the school staff. It has escalated to the point where counsellors have recommended she be diagnosed by a psychiatrist for ADD and take drugs to help her focus, but of course her tests come back negative and her family refuses to make her take pills for her own personality. But take Agil out of such a restrictive environment, and she is as happy as she could ever be. She adores the feeling of freedom away from anyone's rules, thus why she often spends her time alone outside where no one will find her, except for some of her closer companions of course. She loves having such a stress free environment, and has just as much of a good time relaxing as she does going on her own adventures and making up her own pretend games. She's even happier around the ones she truly cares about, as they're some of the few people she feels safe around and can show off her true colors to. Agil is a very playful child, and loves poking innocent fun at her closest friends while treating them with sensitive kindness in between. But with all this being said, Agil is still only a ten year old girl. Despite her thick emotional defenses, she's still truly as emotionally vulnerable as any other child. She gets terrified in any rare moment when a family member yells at her, and while she can take on a bully one on one, she runs away in fear if being ganged up. She has also given in to many pressures before, such as trying to act like an adult and grow up too fast, and feels like she must act like a tomboy to be taken seriously by anyone, even though she still has her own sense of femininity. Worst of all, with the concept of an ideal nuclear family, Agil becomes ridiculously defensive when there's any mention of a father being involved in her family. Never knowing what having a father is like, she's pressured by other families into believing that in order to have a really perfect household, that she needs both a mother and a father. This topic is the biggest thing that can crack her shell and reveal her emotional weakness. If pushed truly too far, Agil is almost always left running away in tears by the end. History An Accident In the more suburban outskirts of Denver, Colorado, there lived a small family of two. The mother was named Dani, and she had an eight year old son named Signe. A father had once been in the picture, but now, his life had been taken in combat in countries overseas, leaving his mourning wife and son alone. Things were getting rough and hard for the two of them. Dani was having trouble dealing with depression and getting herself through the day, and Signe experienced the same turmoil. But, a year after the death of her husband, Dani had met another man, someone new that she could talk to. There were some odd things about this man, and many would argue that everything about him stuck out like a red flag. But with rose-tinted glasses upon Dani's eyes, all of those red flags didn't look so dangerous. She began to grow emotionally depending on this man as they started dating, and after some time, he eventually moved in with Dani and Signe, not being officially married however. And yet, this is where he found the perfect moment to show his true colors. This man began to grow emotionally abusive towards Dani. He monitored her, forced her to stay home more, would push away any chance she had at making friends, and even stopped her from contacting her relatives so that none of her attention would escape him. If she did the slightest thing that he didn't like, he would explode in anger, accuse her of being a disloyal girlfriend, and even made threats to physically harm her. Nevertheless, Dani still put up with this mistreatment, feeling as though she couldn't have anyone else if her boyfriend ever left her. However, the last straw finally came when this abusive behavior had not been aimed towards herself, but at her son at the age of 9 now, Signe. When her little boy had been threatened, Dani immediately snapped back into action, and finally realized that she couldn't keep this relationship anymore. She contacted the police, and kicked her now ex-boyfriend out of her home. Dani was already filing a restraining order against him, trying to kick the man out of her life for good. However, little did she know that he happened to leave her with a departure gift. Only a month or two after this ordeal, and some time of experiencing a strange sickness, Dani had learned that she was currently pregnant with a child by her ex. This nearly tore her life apart; she was recovering from an abusive relationship, trying to raise her only son, and struggling to keep her low-paying job. Having an accidental baby would be more than the cherry on top to a mountain of pressure and stress. It had gotten her so terrified to the point where abortion seemed like her only chance of escape. But in the end… Dani couldn't bring herself to do it. Finally, she mustered the courage to contact her family members for help, and by a merciful act of fate, her own parents had offered her higher paying work at their own small business in the town of Glade Park, all the way in the mountain ranges. This was a fresh start for Dani, a new job, a new home, and a new place where no one would have known her from the past. It was all she could ask for. And so, she and Signe moved to Glade Park, and restarted their lives there. After several months, Dani had given birth to her second child, a healthy little girl, and keeping with the tradition of giving her children odd names, bestowed upon her the name: Agil. The Precious Cinnamon Roll of the Family Normally, there should be a bit of a stigma around illegitimate children. It exists in society of course, but not within the Anzlovar family. Agil's mother, brother, grandparents, and even her aunts that lived out of town absolutely adored her when she was born. She was treated with kindness and caring, even though as a baby she couldn't fully appreciate it. She wasn't a mistake at all to them, and she was loved as much as a planned child would have. Though of course, it still wasn't a totally perfect situation. Dani's ex-boyfriend had cut off all contact after she had announced to him months ago that she was pregnant, and not knowing where he was or how to find them, they weren't recieving any sort of child-welfare checks that could have helped out a bit. But regardless, that encouraged Dani to start working hard at her new job to make up for that lacking factor. So with her mother beginning to work more, and her getting a bit older, Agil began to grow a bit more attached to Signe, as he was often left in charge of her while their mother was gone. For a preteen child, Signe had amazing patience for his little sister. Agil loved making up games with him, following him everywhere, playing jokes on him, and watching him cook (even if he only knew how to make instant meals). For the most part, this era of her childhood was relatively peaceful and normal. That is... until she hit the age of five, where she had to attend school. First Grade and Onwards Agil didn't exactly have the best interactions with other children back then. She hadn't had much socialization with them before, and there were so few children her age in town that she didn't know who anyone was when she began school. Although, the good thing about young children is that most of them get along easily with little effort. But as time passed, Agil realized she didn't have all that strong of a connection with anyone even then. By second grade she felt more of an acquaintance to everyone than an actual friend. That was, until she met Sabrina, a girl that had been homeschooled the year before, but had began to attend public school that year. Somehow, these two kicked it off, and happened to share te same interests. As relationships go for children, they soon considered each other best friends, and were nearly inseparable. … Until 4th grade, of course. Nothing good can last forever. Signe was now 19 years old and working a job, while Dani was still busy with her current work, Agil became an extremely lonely child. Sure she had Sabrina, but she didn't feel that pure loving connection with her. Agil absolutely needed attention. And that attention came in the form of another child, a boy this time. Kevin was his name. He was more notoriously known for being the most spoiled, spiteful child in the entire small school. His parents never bothered to discipline him, even when the school wanted to take more serious measures against the kid. But somehow, this crude behavior attracted more of Agil's interest. Yearning for more excitement in her life, she even began to mimic his attitude and start breaking rules of her own accord. Kevin took notice of this, and slowly, they became each other's accomplices. They would harass other children, steal from them, start fights, you name it. But… this was not to last long. This recklessness landed in Agil starting a fight with another boy, involving violence. Agil and the other boy were suspended, but that didn't compare to what she would face at home as a result for it. Relationships Pin Agil, in all truthfulness, absolutely adores Pin. She tries to play herself off as cool around him, but she cares about him immensely and is quite intrigued by his mere existence. She had never interacted with a robot, aside from the privately owned ones that one of her old friends currently has, and she is even more fascinated by the fact that his AI acts perfectly human in every way possible. She's excited to have a friend who's so different from everyone that she knows, although she pretends to not care about that at all. They've made many strong connections, they enjoy walking out in the forest together, they always team up when playing with other children, and they've spent hours up at night during sleepovers crying or laughing over movies they watch. And despite how there are many adults in the town convinced that a girl like her shouldn't be so close to a robot, there's nothing in the world that can convince her to leave Pin's side, and she knows that he would do the same for her. Signe Signe is Agil's half-brother, but of course, she isn't aware of this fact, and believes him to be her full blooded brother, despite their entirely different eye and hair color. But nevertheless, Signe is one of the people that Agil is the closest too, and looks up to as the closest thing she has a fatherly figure. He takes care of her a lot, such as driving her to school (mostly during harsh snowstorms) or some other activity, cooking meals for the both of them if their mother is working late, getting her to bed when she's up way too late, and other things of the sort. He even attends the PTA meetings at the local elementary school in place of their mother, although he mostly attends for the sake of roasting Karen, their obnoxious soccer-mom neighbor who he's had a grudge against since his early teen years. So of course, aside from all of this, he does have a less mature, more brotherly than fatherly side to him. He loves to playfully tease Agil, and often jokes about her 'dating' Pin, or the fact that she hides a lot of her old toys while she claimed that she got rid of them. But nevertheless, they both love each other and are always looking out for one another. Dani Dani is Agil's mother, and there is no full grown woman that Agil would love any more than she does this one. While she doesn't get to see her as much as she would like to, what with her mother's need to work often to keep in the income, she loves spending time with her and helping her out around the house, and has a deep respect for Dani as a single mother, since there's no husband around and her brother, while technically an adult, is still a very young adult, being only 20 years old. However, when conflict arises between Agil and her mother, it is almost always because of the girl's actions outside of home. Agil is known to provoke fights in school, as well as often insulting students and teachers that she doesn't like, which often leads to Agil being sent to the principal's office. Thus, Dani is often threatened by the school that there will be severe punishments if Agil's behavior isn't cleaned up, which puts some stress on her as a mother. Copper Agil is very easygoing with Copper, despite how they may not know each other all that well, and are only aware of each other's existences because of Pin. Agil does enjoy some time with her, and even sees her as a secondary mother figure considering how open and inviting that Copper is, and Agil doesn't feel threatened by her as a lot of adults in town would consider the girl a bad influence on other children. Trivia *Agil's name is derived from my deceased great grandmother's name, which was Agile, who my parents joke about me being a reincarnation of. Meanwhile her brother, Signe, is named after another great grandmother on my father's side. *Agil has also been based on other fictional characters, such as Frisk and Chara from Undertale, and some other child character tropes *Her winter outfit is a reference to Kayo Hinazuki from Erased Gallery Agil colored.png|Very first design of Agil. Obviously different with the much closer bobbed hair, more exaggerated curls, purple shirt, and overalls. Agil ref.png|A reference sheet that was posted on deviantart Winter duo.png|Agil and Pin in winder clothing Summer attire.png|And now in summer clothing, drawn with a tablet Dancing by kufguh-daf9xca.png|And now dancing like lovers Pin and Agil FANARTSU.jpeg|THE CUTEST PREQUEL PICTURE EVER DONE BY THE CUTEST GIRLFRIEND IN THE WORLD Agil alternative outfit.jpg Forest leaves.png|A ship as golden as the leaves of autumn Agil and Swablu.jpg|Just some spirit Pokemon stuff hairstyles.jpg|decided to draw her in various cute hairstyles. Also Pin butting in. Cross-play.png|she's a boss-ass bitch Cuddles.jpg|She's not gonna admit she likes snuggling Winter Agil.jpg|cutie in a sweater (also btw I added a ton of other pictures that don't have pages to go on) Aftermath.jpg|Thanks, Eve. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:OMAM characters